


I Cried, So Y'all Have To, Too

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Sad, This Is Sad, Walker Louis, Walker Violet, Walkers (Walking Dead), cry your face off, just straight up pain man, too late tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: >:D
Relationships: Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 6





	1. Violet Babey

It's been a year. A whole year since she's been here. On this fucking bridge. Dumbass idea really, coming here, even after what happened. She'll never forget what happened.

Clementine comes upon the truck. She looks and sees some walkers around. Clem is surprised there's even any left after a year. Especially the one with red hair. Thought she'd leave.

Doesn't matter. That's not why she's here. She's here for a different person. Clementine makes her way over the truck, and to the otherside. She's quick and quiet so she doesn't attract the crowd's attention. And she doesn't, so that makes what she needs to do easy.

Clem makes her way towards the other side of the bridge spotting a vest. The object she came to this place for. That goddamn vest. She should've trusted AJ, but he wasn't ready. She made the right call, but that choice cost her. Now she's here to get something to bury.

The brunette went to grab the vest, when it started to move. Clem looks up, and sees her. Violet. Fucking shitsticks. She looks terrible, really. She assumes that's what happens when you're left to decompose, and get munched on for a whole ass year. Makes sense. She wasn't able to move thought. They ate her legs first, it seems.

The sob the brunette was holding back came out all choked.

"Fuck, I'm...I'm so fucking sorry. I never should've come back. You'd still be here if it weren't for me."

Clicking of teeth smashing together, and groans was her response.

"That day on the bell tower, I said we were best friends right? I didn't mean that. I did, but I wanted to say I liked you as more than a friend. But I chickened out. And now I can't tell you." Clementine lets the tears fall down her face.

Her confession was met with walker Violet trying to eat her. She couldn't even get her, though. That's how eaten she was. She died in pain, and all clem could do was watch.

"I hope you're all the chicken nuggets and can see all the constellations. Wherever you are."

Clementine takes out her knife. She could never forgive herself if she left her like this. She would've hated to be left like this. She lifts the knife, and brings it down towards Violet's head, officially ending her life. At least she's not trapped in that body anymore. Fly like a bird, Violet.


	2. Louis Babey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Version

Clementine doesn't know why she decided to go back to the bridge. Fucking stupid idea really, but here she is. On the goddamn bridge a year after...that night. She'll never forget that night.

The brunette stops in front of the truck. She can see sole straggling walkers on the other side. Clem spots red hair within the crowd. Even after a year, she's still here. 

Whatever, Clementine isn't here for her. She's here for someone else. The brunette quickly, and quietly hopes over the truck, making sure the crowd of walkers don't notice her. They don't. Which is good for what clem came here to do.

The brunette makes her way to the other side of the bridge. She spots what she's looking for. That brown coat. That fucking brown coat. Why didn't she trust AJ? Maybe then, she wouldn't be here to get something to bury. No, she made the right call. He wasn't ready, but it cost her.

Clementine reaches down to grab the coat, when it starts to move. She looks up, and sees him. Louis. God fucking damn it. He looks horrible. A year of discomposing and getting eaten by walkers does that to you, I guess. He wasn't even able to move. They took his legs first it seems.

Clem lets out a choked sob at the sight. She falls to her knees holding onto a piece of him.

"I...I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I should've stayed away, maybe….maybe then you'd be alive still."

All she got in response was a groan, and some teeth gnashing. 

"You know, that day in the, in the music room? Remember how I said that we were best friends? I wanted to say that I liked you. As more than a friend, but I got scared. I got fuckong scared, and now I don't even get the chance to tell you." Tears were streaming down Clementine's face.

She still didn't get an answer back. Just walker Louis trying to eat her face. But he couldn't move to get her. That's how eaten he was. He died in pain. And Clem had to watch it.

"I hope you're singing and playing the piano with a smile on your face. Wherever you ended up."

The brunette takes out her knife. She can't leave him like this. He wouldn't have wanted to be left like this. She raises it and plunges it into his head, officially killing Louis. At least this way, he won't be a slave to his own body. Dreadful sorry, Louis.


End file.
